Burning Bright
by sxglow
Summary: My parents were assassins. They wanted the 'perfect child' to carry on their bloodstained legacy. I was born with weak lungs, so abandonment it was - right on the Hokage's door step. And so, I grew up with Naruto who was in a similar situation. We ran through the village terrorising people with pranks, sometimes I trained with the girls, but I'll only watch him from afar.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Ten-chan," I cried, "wait for me!" I chased after Tenten clutching a pouch full of small weapons.

"Hurry up, Kisa!" she said, running even faster. We spent too long in the weapons shop and now we're late for academy. I let my arms streamline behind me, weapons clanging and pumped my legs faster than ever. Iruka-sensei is merciless when you're late.

We skid to a violent stop outside our classroom, breathing laboriously. Naruto-kun was tied up in the floor (he-he) with an Angry Iruka towering over him, being thoroughly chewed out. Sensei was so mad he didn't notice me and Ten-chan sneaking into our seats. Sakura did though. She raised her hand and opened her wide mouth.

oooo

We all lined up to show Iruka-sensei out transformation jutsu. We all grumbled unwillingly. What a great way to get on the bad side of the class, not that either of us were saints but painting over the Hokage monument? That's just blatant disrespect, no matter how fun it was would be. At least I'm not involved in this one . . . he called me chicken when I wouldn't do it, though. We shuffled forward a few steps as another student cleared the jutsu.

I had sighed and banged my head on the table. Next to me, Hinata gazed at him supportively. What she sees in him I have no idea. Sure he's kind of cute in a rowdy way, with big blue eyes and a wide smile but he wasn't boyfriend material. That might be because I see him as more of a brother though.

In the next line, Sakura fangirled violently as Sasuke transformed. I have no idea what she sees in him either. Nice guy, for grabbing me before I faceplanted two storeys down, but he isolates himself. I was at the front of the line now.

In a puff of smoke, I transformed into an Iruka Sensei with a thick mono-brow, big lips and midget sized . . . just for fun. "The exam is tomorrow, stop screwing around you brat!" he roared, through the laughter.

oooo

"Thanks for helping me, Kisa-chan." Naruto said, leaning casually against the rock face. The twilight sun streaking his golden hair.

"Oi, I'm _helping_ , not doing it for you," I said, "get your sorry ass back to work." He does, scrubbing fake snot and curly eyelashes off the Second Hokage's face.

"Why are you helping me though?" he asked, big eyes curious, shadowed by the fading light.

"I feel responsible for your dumb-butt," I laugh. This guy has major morality issues, but he's still my friend. We work steadily.

"Hurry up and finish cleaning your mess!" Iruka Sensei ordered. There as a pause.

"It's fine, it's not like there's anyone waiting for me at home anyway." Naruto retorts, sadly. Naruto's parents were killed when he was just a few hours old. Iruka Sensei looks downcast.

"Hey, you're forgetting me, jerk," I said, smacking him upside the head. Iruka Sensei smiles wanly.

"Okay, I'll treat you guys to ramen, so hurry and finish cleaning!" he calls. Newly energised, Naruto worked vigorously for his ramen. I waved good-bye and ran off home. I actually need to prepare for the Exam, unlike some happy people.

oooo

My parents were assassins. They abandoned me when I was four months old because I had weak lungs. They didn't want anything weighting them down, so they just packed up and left one day, leaving me at the Hokage's door. At least they left me somewhere with a future. I was too young to remember anything, but they did leave me a necklace with a circular charm, whatever it meant.

Like Naruto, the Hokage gave me an apartment, rent free, and monthly allowances. I taught myself to sew simple clothes and to cook, the latter for Naruto's complete benefit, otherwise he would be living off instant ramen. The academy issued us standard weapons but I've been saving for a gorgeous pair of twin scythes.

I stir-fried some vegetables, fried a couple of eggs and boiled some rice. After taking a shower, I went through all the jutsus we were to be tested on and read over the theory. I doubt Naruto can do the transformation properly, no matter what he says. Please let us do well tomorrow, whoever's up there.

Leave me reviews! xx


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey, world! Omg thanks so much for the follows, it flatters me to know someone out actually likes what I write, hahaha. I spent agonising over my other fic (Loyalties Lie) that the chapters are 2000 words long and I'm still not pleased with it, so these chapters for Naruto are going to be posted as I write._

 _Thank you guys so much for reading!_

oooo

The test has been pretty simple so far, nothing we haven't covered in class. It was probably designed to make sure they didn't graduate kids who couldn't use a kunai, I swear. It was time for the final phase.

Iruka-sensei addressed the class. "Once I call your name, you will enter the room. To pass, you are required to make at least two clones of yourself. If you pass, you will receive a headband and you will be genin. Remember to show up for initiation tomorrow." And he became to call out names.

Everyone was fidgeting. You could cut the tension with a knife and serve it on a silver platter. Beside me, Tenten was repeating the hand signs for dopplegangers over and over. Hinata was wringing her hands and chewing on her bottom lip. "Tenten." One of the senseis called. I hated this jutsu, it was mighty useful for subjugator reasons but my clones were always a bit wobbly around the knees. The line was incredibly short now. "Kisa."

The room was bare save for two tables at the back. Iruka-sensei and another I recognised as Mizuken were seated at one and the other was piled high with blue headbands. Iruka-sensei gestured for me to begin.

I formed the necessary hand signs and concentrated on my chakara flow. I held my hands out to the sides and willed the jutsu to work. It did. My clones were standing on either side of me, holding my hands. I noticed they were wobbly at the knees this time, so I squeezed their hands hard and hoped they wouldn't give out. I glanced uncertainly at the senseis.

"You pass."

I let out a wild whoop and let my clones evaporate. I ran out of the final examination room with a headband of my own, grinning widely.

Everyone was milling about in the midday sun. Fathers carried their children on their shoulders, mothers smiled adoringly behind a camera, their children smiling wide. Sakura was coming up with 101 ways to wear her headband. The canine boy, Inuzuka was running around with his elder sister, a white puppy yapping at their feet. Hinata was standing off to the side with her father and her cousin, glowing happily. The absence of my parents was more prominent than ever.

Where's Naruto?

"Kisa-chan!" Tenten called, running up to me, "how did you go?"

"Hey!" I replied, lifting up my bangs with my hand to let the headband speak for itself. Tenten cheered, hugging me. I wrapped my arms around her in return, and laughed happily.

Where's Naruto?

"Ugh, how awful!" a lady whispered, behind me, nodding towards a tree.

"Disgusting," another added, softly.

"They were right to fail him," a mother said, hostile, "just imagine a monster like that running wild!" Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Where is the female?" somebody questioned. About to whop your sorry butts. Those women are truly hateful, they do not understand anything. No matter the circumstance of a creature, emotions still exist and words cut deep.

Tenten looked at me warily, "Don't do anything stupid, okay?" hahaha, she knows me well…

I threw myself backwards at the gaggle of women and landed on the top of the pile. "Sorry, I tripped!" They glared at me.

A softly swaying object caught my eye. Naruto. On that swing. I climbed off my victory and wandered over. His eyes downcast, mouth a wobbly line. My heart ached for him, we'd practically grown up together, and we'd become so close that I hurt when he hurts.

"Hey," I called, softly, when I neared. Naruto looked up. "The exam was bogus," I said, "I just barely passed." Naruto didn't say anything, his eyes a stormy blue. I am not exactly the kiss-it-better kind of girl. How do you comfort an aspiring Hokage who had just failed a genin exam, I ask you.

"Thanks, Kisa-chan," Naruto said, quietly, "but I want to be alone right now." I lifted my arm to reach out, but he had already gone.

"Hey, Kisa!" I heard Tenten call. She was waving both arms at me, Kiba Inuzuka was next to her, kicking the dirt and looking royally pissed. "Wanna go shopping?" Normally I don't like shopping, unless it's for weapons, or snacks. But hey, two words: fresh ninja.

"Sure," I grinned, jogging over to her.

"Dog boy here's coming with us," my brunette friend added. I blanched.

"…why?" I ask warily.

"Gotta get a guy's opinion when you buy clothes," she said, "Kisa-chan, you boy blank." I think it's hardly fair to call me a 'boy blank' when I'm crushing so hard on the guy standing right next to her, but she didn't know that.

"Okay," I took a sidelong glance at Kiba and willed my cheeks to not turn too red.

oooo


	3. Chapter 3

"Kisa, Kisa, how about this one?" Tenten said, eagerly.

"Absolutely not," I said, horrified, "Ten-chan, that thing barely covers _anything_ , it's even worse than the pink one!" She ignored me.

"Hey, Kiba," she called, "whaddaya say to this on uptight over there." Omg, the monsterity she was holding was practically a bra with ruffles. Not to mention how much chest I didn't have to fit into that. I stared at the ground, my face a mask of horror. From under my lashes, I saw Kiba look up at the top, then at me, then away.

"Leave me out of this." He grumbled. Akamaru whimpered on the floor, gosh, even the dog as scared.

"He said it would look great on you,' the crazy girl blatantly lied, "try it _on_! You won't try _anything_!" Actually I would try on an awful lot, if they weren't for bunny girls on Playboy!

"No." I flatly refused.

"Awww come on! You'd look so hot in it!" she whined

"I look hot in most things."

"Just once!"

"Hell naww."

This was our routine for the past half hour. Poor Kiba. He obviously had no choice in coming here and even less interest. Not that I don't want to hang out with him, but not when he was so obviously tortured, and at my expense, too might I add.

Through all the shops she'd dragged us to, I'd practically picked up all the new clothes I need. I had short sleeved, V-neck top that cropped off at different lengths, skirts that reached mid-thigh and slitted on both sides, a pile of bike shorts and tank tops, and a couple of mesh tops and thigh guards. I bought combat boots at the shop Tenten forced me to try on stilettos. I bought a cloak where Tenten suggested a silk scarf. Why did all her choices for me turn out so frivolous? Maybe it's her inner flirt, haha.

As soon as we walked into a new shop, the crazed brunette completely disregarded my shopping bags by throwing the world's sheerest shirt at me. I told her firmly I was going to the weaponry shop and dashed the heck out of there. Those scythes are finally going to be mine, and not that ridiculous top.

"I'm going with her, I need new shuriken!" the dog boy's voice said, in a rush, his dog barking affirmation. Well weapons were significantly easier to bear than clothes. I had just saved him by saving myself.

"Okay, then," Tenten said, now somewhat distracted, "I'll meet you guys at the dango place in an hour!" she called as we made a dash for it.

The walk to the weaponry shop was, needless to say, most uncomfortable. I'm not even sure when I began liking this guy… maybe when I watched him train with that happy puppy a few months ago…? I had no idea what to say, he must think I was awfully dull, getting dragged around by my charismatic friend and now staying mute. He'd taken off his furry hood and had an adorably messy case of bedhead. Subconsciously, I began fingering my own short hair. It hadn't always been this short but last week some kid put a wad of gum in it so I had to slice it off with my own kunai. Now it reaches only a little past my chin. The kid responsible for the gum wasn't beaten up, rest easy, though perhaps a little endangered. I tugged on my bangs.

"Sooo, what are you getting?" Kiba asked, slowly. My mind went blank and I struggled to remember where we were even going.

"S-scythes," I stuttered.

"Is that so?" he responded, lazily, crossing his arms behind his head. I ducked my head, glowing. After a while, I made an attempt at conversation.

"Were the new shuriken an excuse?" I asked, softy. Kiba looked at me.

"Was it that obvious?" he asked, panicky.

"Yes."

"Wait," he said, "then why did she let me off so easily?" I watched him rub the back of his neck in my peripheral vision.

"She probably found something she likes," I replied, "pretty conveniently distracted, it's also usually the time for me to make my getaway."

"You sound like you've been through a lot," Kiba said, teasingly.

"You have no idea…" I muttered, "Sorry you had to see the wild shopping side of her," I sighed, "she's usually less dangerous."

"Wasn't pretty," Kida laughed. He had a nice laugh, free and genuinely happy. Wow, I'm having a normal conversation with Kiba. I don't even hang out with that many people, and all of a sudden I'm alone with… him… This calls for celebration, all the more reason to get those scythes.

oooo

 _Yay! Followers & Favourites! Thanks guys ToT_

 _Hope you aren't too disappointed by this chapter hahaha_

 _(Forsomereasonyournamekeepsvanishing15) - first review, yay! I'm sooo glad you like it :) answer, yes, the lungs are definitely going to affect her_


End file.
